Distractions
by OTP324B21
Summary: Recovering from the respiratory illness has set Cosima back in her studies and she finds herself frantically trying to finish a paper when a certain blonde does her best to try to convince the student to take a break. ... yeah I don't normally write this stuff but my brain is running around in circles right now and this was pooped out of it. My brain poops smut when it's innebriate


"Cosima. What are you doing?" Delphine ambled over to the desk where the shorter scientist was sitting, eyes focused intently on the screen. With the exception of a hello kiss, the woman had been completely immersed in her computer screen since Delphine came home.

"This stupid paper. I keep getting side tracked." Cosima shook her head as she reached for her pencil, scratching off a few sections of her notes with a grumbling noise. The time it had taken for her to recover once they'd finally found the cure for her sickness had been detrimental to her school work. She would be set back another semester if she wasn't able to perform some sort of miracle on her school work.

"You look stressed, ma cherie." Delphine ran her fingertips over the woman's shoulder blades, finding the muscles tensed and twitching as the woman paused briefly before continuing to peck away at the computer.

Cosima almost sagged in her seat as the hands began to work their wonder. "It's probably because I've been sitting in the same position for over 8 hours with the exception of bathroom breaks." She shook her head again, trying to clear it and refocus on her paper. "I have to get this done."

Delphine frowned as she bit her bottom lip. With a determined look, she leaned forward to brush her lips along the woman's shoulder blades. "I think you should take a break. It will help you regain focus."

"If I stop I won't finish it." Cosima leaned away from the distracting lips.

Delphine stood back up, tapping her lip for a moment before grinning. "I understand." She waited for the woman to refocus before she began to move the unattended stack of books on one side of the desk, preparing her next attack.

It took longer than it really should have for Cosima to notice the tall French scientist sitting on her desk, leaning back and watching her type, her legs crossed and just barely keeping Cosima from seeing up her skirt. "What are you doing?" Cosima asked, her eyes darting between the reclined form and the screen, her eyes staying on the blonde just a little longer each time.

"Watching you." Just one corner of her mouth rose in a smirk. "You are very sexy when you type."

Cosima huffed as she picked up her pencil but merely tapped the end of it on her notepad before looking into hazel eyes that were watching her. "You're very distracting and I think you know that."

Sitting up just slightly, Delphine waved one hand at her dismissively. "Just pretend I am not here. I love watching you work."

A minute later, Cosima saw movement and looked to see the blonde rotating just slightly back and forth. "Oh my god, I know what you're doing Delphine."

Her eyes locked with Cosima's, Delphine ever so slowly uncrossed her legs before turning just slightly. "What do you mean? I am just sitting here, Cosima."

Shaking her head, Cosima returned to her paper. She lasted much longer this time, concentrating on her paper when movement brought her eyes back to Delphine who was unbuttoning the white blouse she wore, her eyes locking with Cosima's as soon as she looked up. "Delphine..."

"I love when you say my name." Delphine spoke softly, a huskiness in her voice as she slipped the blouse off, leaving her in her bra and skirt. "It is very warm in here. But do not worry about me. Focus on your paper."

Instead, Cosima sat back in her chair, pushing her glasses up as she looked at the blonde.

Delphine leaned back just a bit more, her knees spreading just slightly. "Do you not feel how hot it is here?" She smirked when the eyes broke contact, dropping lower. She shifted all her weight to one arm as the free hand creeped forward, gripping the edge of her skirt.

Cosima laughed softly, rolling her seat over so that she was now placed between two knees. "You are such a brat." She tugged the woman forward.

Slipping off the desk and now straddling Cosima's lap, Delphine gave her a victorious grin right before it was smothered with a heated kiss, a tongue slipping past her lips.

Cosima pushed the woman's skirt up, her hands slipping up smooth thighs only to scrape paths of gentle fire down the pale flesh. She moved to kiss her way down the woman's neck, her teeth nipping just hard enough to be rewarded with a whimpered moan and a trail of red marks she knew the blonde would complain about later. Right now, however, as Cosima gently bit the woman's shoulder, she was greeted with a hiss accompanying the hands tangled in her dreads, pulling her closer. One hand moved up to squeeze a breast, roughly palming at lace-covered flesh as her other hand slipped between the blonde's legs. "Tsk tsk tsk." Cosima clicked her tongue as her fingers met slick flesh where she was expecting underwear.

Delphine reached behind her own back to remove her own bra, tossing it to the side and moaning softly as lips closed around a nipple. The moan transformed into a gasp as fingers slipped into her, her hips jerking forward on their own accord.

Cosima moaned against the soft flesh, her tongue teasing the firm nipple as slick heat gripped at her fingers. She angled her palm to brush against the swollen bundle of nerves as she slowly pulled her fingers almost completely out. As she guessed, the blonde 's hips rolled forward again, her impatience getting the best of her. Cosima grinned against her flesh.

"Yessss..." Delphine hissed as her hips began a rhythm of rocking back and forth, feeling the strong fingers pressing deep into her. Almost primitively, she wrapped a hand in the woman's dreads and pulled her head back, crushing her lips against the shorter woman's.

Cosima could feel the blonde rubbing against her palm in an almost random pattern. She managed to break off the kiss, her fingers slipping from the blonde's warmth. "Up." She ordered before the blonde could complain.

With a knowing look, Delphine quickly climbed back onto the desk, sitting just at the edge and leaning backwards.

Removing her glasses, Cosima pushed the woman's knees apart, brushing light kisses along an inner thigh. She could smell the scent of the blonde's arousal and her tongue found its way between slick folds.

"Merde!" Delphine's head fell backwards as she felt the experienced tongue flick against her sex.

Cosima's fingers found their way into the woman's slick heat once more as her tongue continued its circular teasing. She could feel the walls closing around her digits, matching the frequent whimpers that were coming from the blonde, and she sped up her attack, pushing the blonde over the edge with a series of French curses. She rode out each tremor until hands were pushing her away. She brushed her lips across a quivering thigh, admiring the complete lack of composure on the blonde's grinning face. "You are a brat."

"You are so good at that." Delphine breathed, sitting up and slipping off the desk.

Cosima watched as she shimmied out of her skirt, standing fully in all her naked glory. "You are so beautiful."

Delphine smiled, gently grabbing the woman's wrist. "How about that break now?" She gently tugged and found resistance. "I bought more of that lube you like." She added, almost laughing when the scientist stood almost instantly.


End file.
